


Concentrate My Aft

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being teased and laughed at for a couple of days, Knock Out is ready for some old fashioned revenge.</p><p>(Based on magic anon shenanigans on tumblr. SLIGHT warning that this starts out looking very dubious, but I tried to write it so it seemed more like Star just wanted to make KO work for it. I'm not sure I succeeded, but that's what I was aiming for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate My Aft

**Author's Note:**

> KO was [turned into a seeker](http://knockoutstarscream.tumblr.com/post/67406801916/back) and kept getting his wings stuck in doorways and other things like that. This takes place after KO is a vehicle again

"This is not funny!" the seeker shouts as his claws scratch Knock Out’s arms.

The medic, surprisingly, acts as if he doesn’t even notice. “Not funny in the slightest,” he agrees.

"Then release me!"

"Hmmm…" Knock Out pretends to think it over before he tightens his grip around Starscream’s waist, "No, I don’t believe I will. Not yet."

Starscream starts to protest further, wishing Knock Out hadn’t managed to clamp his wings so he could slap the medic with one, but he’s quickly deposited on their berth.

Knock Out moves quickly, having a pair of cuffs ready and locking them around his seeker’s wrists. With Starscream’s arms secured behind his back, the red mech revs his engine and presses his face to the berth- leaving Starscream’s aft in the air.

"Why you-"

"Payback, remember?" Knock Out interrupts, smirking, "But I’m certain you’ll get revenge for this anyway. Isn’t that right?"

Starscream huffs, pouting as he stubbornly shuts his vents down so Knock Out won’t have the satisfaction of hearing them whir nosily to life. “I won’t have to get revenge if you make this worth my while,” he challenges.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure," the grounder says, palming Starscream’s panel, "Open up."

"Oh no. You dragged me over here, so you can work for it. Do well enough and I’ll even buff out those scratches I gave you," the seeker bargains.

With a shrug, Knock Out backs away from Starscream to give himself enough room to work. He starts out slow, working his hands up from the seeker’s slim ankles to his hips. Tracing every seam with his claws and delving into the joints to jostle the wires and cables within, Knock Out quickly has Starscream’s vents online.

Leaning in, Knock Out wraps his hands around Starscream’s hips to hold him still while his glossa lightly traces the seam of his panel.

Starscream jolts, twisting to try to look back at Knock Out, but the medic keeps a firm grasp.

"Do be still, Star. I’m trying concentrate," Knock Out teases as he wriggle his digits into his bondmate’s hip joints to tease the sensors there.

"Concentrate my  _aft_ -“

"That’s the idea yes," the medic interrupts him again, and he goes back to teasing the rapidly heating panel before Starscream can continue.

Starscream’s hands curl into fists as he resists the urge to rock his hips back in an attempt to get the mech to stop teasing him. He’s much too prideful for that.

Smirking, Knock Out abruptly presses his glossa hard against the panel and drags it up- pulling a startled gasp from Starscream before the metal finally snaps aside.

"Now, was that so hard?" Knock Out teases, licking up the lubricant that is beading around the rim of Starscream’s valve before the seeker has a chance to reply.

Starscream’s wings try to flare outward, but they merely clatter against the clamp. Growling, he manages to reach far enough back to grasp Knock Out’s head and press his mouth flush against his valve. “Sh-Shut up,” he gasps, cursing at himself.

Knock Out hums, pressing his glossa forward while one of his hands slips free from the seeker’s hip to wrap around his spike. The seeker reflexively thrusts into Knock Out’s hand as his grip tightens on the medic’s head.

Working his bondmate’s spike and valve, it doesn’t take Knock Out long to have Starscream overloading with a hastily muffled shout. He continues to gently stimulate his seeker through the overload until his head is released. A smug smile firmly in place, Knock Out moves until he’s leaning over Starscream’s back.

Panting, Starscream looks over his shoulder. “Shut up,” he says, managing to keep his voice from wavering.

"I didn’t say anything," the grounder points out, finally opening his own panel with a loud click.

Starscream stiffens at the sound, optics darkening. “Yes. Well,” he looks away, “Don’t think you’ve earned that buffing yet! Far from it.”

"The night is still young, Star," Knock Out purrs, grasping the seeker’s slender hips and abruptly pulling him back onto his spike.


End file.
